Terrera
Terrera (Japanese: ダイチの国 Daichi Nation) is a kingdom located in central Ransei, featured in Pokémon Conquest. It represents the type, and is led by Shingen. Its adjacent kingdoms are Chrysalia, Pugilis, Illusio, Cragspur, and Yaksha. Battlefield The desert battlefield of Terrera features Oases, Lifts, a Wind Gust, and banners. Oases restore the and cure any status conditions of visiting Pokémon, except for Pokémon and Pokémon with the ability . Lifts are used to transport Pokémon atop the battlefield's three tall towers. A Wind Gust will occasionally appear between turns, making Pokémon located atop towers fall down, dealing damage in the process (Flying-, Ground-, - and Pokémon will not take any damage; Pokémon with Levitate will). The three banners located on the battlefield's towers restore the of visiting Pokémon and can determine the outcome of battle. Battles fought on Terrera's battlefield are set to a maximum of 20 turns, and victory is seized by claiming all three banners. The army defending Terrera can also win by defeating all enemies. If neither army has managed to claim all three banners when all 20 turns have passed, the army defending Terrera wins the battle. Wild Pokémon locations Farm A is present in the kingdom regardless of development. The variety of wild Pokémon that can be encountered increases with the level of the Farm, as listed below. Park A appears in the kingdom when the reaches level 2. The variety of wild Pokémon that can be encountered increases with the level of the Park, as listed below. Special Pokémon On rare occasions, the following Pokémon will appear in the kingdom's and stay there for a month. When this happens, the player is notified by a Messenger during the start of the month. Ancient Cave The temporarily appears in the kingdom as a venue for facing when the story has been completed and all other kingdom locations have reached level 3. Other locations * ** "Invest gold to upgrade locations." (Not available in the game's initial story, .) * ** "Buy and sell items." * ** "Increase Pokémon's Energy by feeding them ponigiri." * ** "Go mining for gold." (Appears after upgrading the Shop and the Ponigiri Shop to level 2.) Shop items | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Armies The Legend of Ransei Unite Ransei stories Shingen is the commanding Warlord of Terrera in the four . His default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. Collect 100 Pokémon stories Shingen is the commanding Warlord of Terrera in the four . His default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. Ransei's Greatest Beauty stories Nō is the commanding Warlord of Terrera in the seven . Her default army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. She is controlled by the player in . In this case, the default army is affected by any prior accomplishments saved in the Gallery. Defeat Nobunaga stories Nobunaga is the commanding Warlord of Terrera in the two . His default Terrera army is presented below. As the months pass, the army will develop by recruiting Warriors, forming links, increasing links, equipping items, investing in kingdom locations, and challenging other kingdoms to battle. Name origin Category:Ransei locations de:Terrera es:Terrera zh:大地之國